The invention pertains to apparatuses useful in the automated production of ophthalmic lenses. In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus has been developed which allows for production of lenses in an automated, continuous fashion, while maintaining the close tolerances required.
With the continuing growth in the sales of ophthalmic lenses, continuous, automated production of such lenses becomes increasingly important from the standpoint of economy. However, if the specific prescription called for is not duplicated, then the improved economy is of little consequence. One method of manufacturing ophthalmic lenses produces lenses with two or more layers, each layer having a set of optical characteristics.
Several prior art patents have described methods for forming such lenses. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,221, Stoerr et al., is described an apparatus for making ophthalmic lenses in which a resin placed between an optical preform (which forms a portion of the ultimate lens) and an optical mold is cured by ultraviolet radiation. However, there is no description of an apparatus employing the structure of the Stoerr et al. patent in an automated, continuous process, Similarly, processes and apparatuses for manufacture of this type of lens are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,819, Gupta et al., and 5,316,702, Blum et al. However, these, again, do not provide apparatuses for continuous, automated production.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus has been provided for the continuous, automated production of composite ophthalmic lenses that allows for the production of a multitude of prescription combinations, while employing a minimum number of parts and operations.